Enlève ton sourire et pleure dans mes bras
by Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko
Summary: Je suis amoureux de toi. Depuis un certain temps tu dépéris. Je suis là, à ses coté mais ce n'est pas toujours suffisant. Alors enlève ton sourire et pleure dans mes bras. Demain, Voldemort attaque le château. Que va-t-il se passer? L'amour peut-il tout pardonner? Peut-on oublier? Qui es le moins en tord? Drarry, POV Draco. Deathfic. OS
1. Enlève ton sourire et pleure

**Enlève ton sourire et pleure dans mes bras.**

**_Résumer: _**Je suis amoureux de toi. Depuis un certain temps tu dépéris. Je suis là, à ses coté mais ce n'est pas toujours suffisant. Alors enlève ton sourire et pleure dans mes bras. Demain, Voldemort attaque le château. Que va-t-il se passer? L'amour peut-il tout pardonner? Peut-on oublier? Qui es le moins en tord? Drarry, POV Draco. Deathfic.

**_Commentaire de l'auteur:_** Je pensais faire beaucoup moins long. C'est venu tout seul pendant mes heures de cours... C'est dire à quel point on s'emmerde en cour. Mon style d'écriture est toujours aussi étrange mais j'ai cru comprendre que tous ne haïssait pas forcement. J'ai essayé d'enlever un maximum de fautes dont s'il en reste alors n'hésiter pas à me le dire, je vais trouver un moyens de les enlever! Sinon, je laisse volontairement beaucoup de choses dans le flou... Donc si vous avez des questions sur la compréhension dites le moi. Bonne lecture.

**Dans ce one shot, il y a un couple homosexuel. Il n'y a pas de relation sexuel entre les deux hommes mais homophobe dégagez! **

**Il n'y a pas de chose déconseillé au moins de quoique ce soit mais je préfère mettre M parce que je sais pas évaluer les niveaux... S'il faut que je change de rating dites-le moi!**

_**Disclaimer:** _les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont toujours pas à ma disposition mais j'y travaille. (conscience: vive les personnages de J.K Rowling...)

**_style d'écriture:_** Aucun.

* * *

**OS**

* * *

Tu souris sans y croire et je pleure de le savoir.

Au début, peu discret, dès que je t'observais, ton sourire se fanait et la colère s'emparait de toi quand tu le remarquais. Tu te défoulais sur moi. Je ne comprenais pas. Moi aussi, je me défoulais. Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que j'aimais ça.

Après quelques années, tu as commencé à t'en aller puis même à disparaître. Personne ne s'en est aperçut mais moi au loin, à l'autre bout de la salle, à l'opposait de ta table, je te cherchais. Les autres s'amusaient, se moquaient et ils t'oubliaient. Moi, je ne t'oubliais pas.

Un soir, je t'ai trouvé torse nu, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, les pieds au bord du vide, le cœur au bord du gouffre. Tu avais perdu ton sourire. Tu ne pleurais pas même si tes yeux étaient remplis de larmes amères. Elles ne coulaient pas le long de tes joues. Mais à tes côtés, seuls compagnon de ton malheur, Fumeseck pleurait pour toi ses larmes réparatrices qui pourtant ne peuvent pas guérir ton cœur.

Pour moi, c'était un spectacle enchanté. Un démon angélique étaient devant moi. Je croyais presque en un sortilège au vu de la douleur que j'éprouvais pour toi. Je voulais effacer cette douleur incongrus. Alors j'ai lancé un simple sortilège, murmuré à mis mots: _"Finité Incantatem"_.

Je vis enfin sur ton dos les cicatrices de la guerre, rougeoyantes, ensanglantés, douloureuses mais pas autant que celle de ton enfance. Elles sont bien marqués, certaines sont blanches et les plus anciennes sont comme gravés sur ta peau mais de plus nombreuses encore n'ont pas finis de guérir. Ces cicatrices datent de plus longtemps que les autres. C'est pourquoi je suis sûr que personne d'autre que les membres de ta famille, ceux qui t'ont recueillit, n'aurait pu te les faire. Peut-on seulement dire qu'ils t'ont recueillit? Non.

Les autres sont aveugles. C'est ainsi, je le sais. Plus que les autres je comprends ta souffrance.

Je t'ai laissé là-haut. Je suis descendu d'un étage. Je me suis placé devant la fenêtre dans la tour, au dessous de toi, prêt à t'attraper ou à jeter un sort si tu te décidé à sauter, à passer le pas.

Tu ne la pas fait. Tu as fait comme d'habitude. Tu as pensé aux autres, à ceux qui te nomment leur sauveur mais ils te traitent comme une erreur de la nature, comme un déchet, comme un traitre qui n'as pas tué mon maître du premier coup. Ne pense plus à ceux qui te demandent de tuer le diable mais qui ne t'apprennent qu'à voler sur un balais.

Dès ce moment là, à mes yeux, tu es devenu un ange démoniaque qui fait battre mon cœur. J'ai pleuré tes larmes pendant d'innombrables nuit depuis ce soir là. Des larmes qui, à mesure que ton sourire grandissaient, grossissaient.

Ceux qui t'oublient, qui te font souffrir, ne les aimes pas, je t'en supplie. Apprends à les haïr comme je les hais. Cris leur ce que tu vis. Crache leur ce qu'ils sont. Vomis leur que tu es leur "sauveur" mais ne sauve que toi de la misère sorcière. Oublie-les et viens.

Viens dans mes bras comme tu le fais depuis des mois. Depuis cette autre nuit où j'ai ouvert la fenêtre du dessous par habitude, depuis que j'y ai passé la tête pour te voir, depuis que je t'ai vu t'avancer, depuis que je t'ai rattrapé, depuis ce temps tu te réfugies dans mes bras le soir. C'est la seule fois où tu n'as pas été celui qui m'as sauvé. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé. Je t'ai serré dans mes bras, fort. Le sang maculait mes mains. Ma chemise se teintant d'un rouge vermeille.

Mes yeux ne voyait plus que toi. Tu ne voyais plus que les étoiles au travers de la fenêtre. Toute la nuit, tu as versé des larmes sur mon épaules. Tu avais passé le point de non-retour. La mort de ton parrain était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder tes yeux, la larme de trop.

Nous n'étions pas vraiment ennemi tous les deux. J'étais l'ennemi de tes amis. Ils étaient les ennemis de mon maître. Tu es devenu sans le vouloir l'ennemi de mon maître et le mien. C'est pourquoi j'ai supplié mon maître. J'ai supplié longtemps et j'ai souffert souvent. Il m'a écouté quelques fois, lorsque je le supplié entre deux tortures, et finalement il m'a entendu. Je devais te convaincre de fuir ceux qui te blesse. Je devais te présenter à lui, que vous parliez, qu'il lise ton esprit et si tu ne lui plaisait pas qu'il te tue. Cette dernière option n'était pas acceptable. Alors j'ai pris ma décision. J'allais te protéger. Je l'ai fait. J'ai réussit. Tu ne nous a pas rejoint mais tu ne tuerais pas mon maître. Il ne te blesserait pas, il ne te tuerais pas. Il n'aurait pas pu. Il n'aurait jamais pu le faire même s'il le voulait. Il ne le voulait pas vraiment non plus. Pas depuis que vous vous êtes vu, parlés.

Surtout après que l'on ait pris la prophétie. Mon ange démoniaque, tu n'étais destiné qu'à te faire tuer par tes amis, à n'être qu'un martyre pour qu'eux puissent survivre. Après que tu ais vaincu, ils t'auraient tué. Nous ne le voulions pas, mon maître et moi. Nous n'allions pas réaliser cette stupide prophétie.

Désormais, chaque nuit, je te pris d'enlever ton sourire et de pleurer dans mes bras. Ne m'en veux pas. Je sais que tu m'en voudras. C'est forcé. Je ne peux pas te demander d'abandonner sans remords ceux qui ont semblé t'accueillir généreusement même s'ils avaient de mauvaises intensions en réalité.

Je veux bien faire un compromis pour ceux qui t'ont compris. Mais ne m'en veux pas si mon souhait le plus cher est de tuer tes deux pires amis, si je souhaite torturer ce fou qui t'infligeait mille souffrances et te prédisait un avenir malheureux. Non, ce n'est pas mon souhait le plus cher. S'il y en avait un plus précieux que les autres ce serait de que tu enlève ton sourire et que tu pleure dans mes bras.

Mais pourquoi veulent-ils faire souffrir un ange? Pour devenir riche par ton biais? Pour rester l'un des plus puissant sorcier ou ce qui semble l'être? Maintenant, c'est trop tard pour eux. Désormais, je t'efface ton sourire tous les soirs, je te prends dans mes bras et je pleure pour toi, à ta place.

Je ne t'ai vu pleurer qu'une seule fois. La fois de trop peut-être. Celle qui as tout déclenché. Tes larmes sont des diamants qui heurtent et brise mon cœur de glace.

Demain, ne sort pas de la chambre des secrets. De cette douce prison qui t'accueille en son sein pour te protéger. Demain, ta souffrance sera diminué de moitié ou peut-être auras-tu trop de remords. Je n'espère pas car je fais ça pour toi. Pour que tu puisses pleurer sans honte.

Mon maître a lu dans ton esprit. Tu le sais, il a pleuré pour toi. Je voudrais aussi pouvoir lire dans ton esprit. Il me suffit de deviner. Je devine souvent juste et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Je voudrai être rassuré, lire que ce à quoi je pense est faux. Tu protège bien ton esprit. Severus a tort. Tu es un génie dans l'occlumencie. Seul mon maître et peut-être Dumbledor peuvent tout y lire. Comment? Quoi? Qu'as-tu vécu pour faire même pleurer mon insensible maître? Non, je ne te force pas. J'attendrais patiemment que tu me parles, que tu m'expliques.

Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tu dépéris de plus en plus. J'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard pour agir. Tu as déjà sauté une fois, pourquoi ne recommencerais-tu pas? Loin de moi l'envie que ce soit le cas mais je te vois maigrir. Je vois même tes os. Les autres ne voient rien. Pas tous, certain voient. Mais comme tu es fort magiquement, jours et nuits, nuits et jours, tu maintient le sortilège sur ton apparence. Tout le monde croit que tu es maladroit mais c'est simplement que tu vacilles au moindre coup de vent, à chaque pas.

Ne m'en veux pas, demain, je tuerais ces gens.

Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas. Non. Tu ne m'entends tout simplement pas. Tu t'es endormis dans mes bras depuis quelques heures. Tu n'as toujours pas pleuré comme d'habitude. Moi, j'ai pleuré, beaucoup. Je m'en rends bien comptes, ton épaule est humide.

Je pourrais presque te réveiller pour te répéter de ne pas m'en vouloir, de ne pas me haïr. Mais lorsque tu dors, tu ne rêve plus, tu ne cauchemarde plus. Tu es dans un cocon de silence où tu ne pleure plus. Un cocon, où tu peut être toi. Un cocon qui t'accueille. Je ne veux pas te déranger. Ne m'en veux pas.

Je vais te coucher dans mon lit et je vais t'enfermer pour la nuit et pour la journée de demain. Tu ne verras rien. Tu entendra peut-être mais oublie les pleures et les cris. Je souhaiterais être là pour sécher tes larmes. Je te boucherais les oreilles. Mais tu entendras tout de même c'est certain, leur voix portent lorsqu'ils ont peur, lorsqu'ils ont mal. Je sécherai tes larmes. Non, je souhaiterais d'abord les voir rouler sur tes joues avant de les sécher.

Mais, je ne tuerai pas tes véritables amis. Ni Neville, ni Luna, ni Fred, ni George. Neville te fait manger même lorsque tu ne le veux pas à ta table. Luna te fait rêver lorsque tu t'égares trop. Oublie la vermine et ne pense qu'à eux, à moi. Je ne tuerais pas Fred ni George. Eux au moins, arrivent à te faire faire de véritable sourire.

Par contre, je tuerais les deux dernières belettes. Ce connard sans cœur qui ne pense qu'à sa renommer et la pétasse parce-que, je crois que je suis jaloux. Lui, qui se croit au centre du monde n'hésite pas à s'éloigner de toi si sa renommée est menacé. Renommé qui ne tient encore que grâce à toi. Et oui, je suis jaloux d'elle. Tu fais semblant de l'aimer pour donner le change mais elle... elle y croit. Elle s'accroche à ton bras et parade sans te voir. Elle abuse de toi et se joue de ta gentillesse. Moi, je te vois. Je te comprends. Dans mes bras, tu ne souris pas, mais tu ne pleure pas non plus. Je pleure pour toi. Et je la jalouse toujours plus. Chaque jours, chaque heure qu'elle passe avec toi, je la hais davantage.

Enlève ton sourire, ne m'en veux pas, ne me hais pas et pleure dans mes bras. Pleure ses larmes que tu trouves honteuses. Les larmes pures d'un ange déchu. Épouse le diable que je suis. Le démon que j'incarne est foudroyé de passion pour toi. Le torrent de mes sentiments couvrira tes larmes alors enlève ton sourire et pleure dans mes bras. Je te cacherais du monde pour que tu ne vois que moi et que tu n'aimes que moi.

Enlève ton sourire et pleure dans mes bras. Plus tard, quand tout sera finit, je te ferais sourire aussi vrai que les jumeaux y arrivent aujourd'hui. Mais ce sourire ne sera pas aussi éphémère. Il sera éternel. Plus tard, je te ferais rêver.

Mais maintenant, cette nuit, je veux juste ne pas te voir pleurer pour demain. Pleure ton passé mais pas leur avenir. Pour le peu qu'ils leur restent à vivre, ne t'inquiète pas. Je les tuerais vite pour qu'ils ne souffre pas, surtout pour que tu ne m'en veuilles pas à vrai dire. Je le ferais, promis. Si j'y arrive.

Les torturer me démange, chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque heure, je rêve de les martyriser, de leur faire subir ce que tu as subit. Je rêve de leurs larmes, de leurs cris. Je pleure la journée devant leurs sourires, devant leurs rires, devant leurs joies. J'aspire à leur peine, à leur douleur et j'exècre leur gaité et leur bonheur. Le pire sans doutes, c'est de les voir sourire et s'embrasser.

Non, le pire, c'est lorsqu'il te rient au nez. Laisse moi un à un leur arracher les ongles, leur briser les dents.

Je ne l'ai jamais fait qu'en rêve jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Peut-être aurais-je pitié d'eux. Pour toi. Mais dès que je m'en apercevrais, je penserais à toi, à ta souffrance, à ton immonde sourire, à tes merveilleuses larmes et après cela, la pitié n'aura plus sa place dans mon cœur. Je jetterais presque du sel sur leurs plaies ouvertes et saignantes. L'endoloris n'est pas suffisant, ni même assez puissant je crois, pour leur faire expier leurs péchés. Devrais-je demander au maître de m'apprendre des sorts?

Sais-tu qu'il a lui même prévu de m'accompagner dans les tortures, dans leur massacre? Je crois qu'il t'apprécie plus qu'il n'ose le dire. Après avoir lu dans ton esprit à votre première rencontre civilisé, tu le sais, il a pleuré. Devant ton sourire, qui peu à peu se voile et s'efface, il pleurait de chaudes larmes sur les souvenir qu'il a vu. Tu le sais, je te l'ai dit. Depuis, il a changé. Il est plus ouvert. Avec toi, il est plus tactile, plus câlin. Il ressemble à un petit chat. Désormais, dès que tu l'approche, il se change en mère poule. C'est une sorte de papa gâteau. Devrais-je dire papi au vu de son âge? Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierais et puis, physiquement, il a l'air d'avoir notre âge...

Je crois que tu lui rappelle des souvenirs, les siens, les mauvais. Il ne veut pas que tu deviennes comme lui. Moi, j'aimerais que tu le devienne. Juste un peu. Suffisamment. Juste assez pour te venger ou simplement pour ne pas m'en vouloir demain. Pour ne pas me haïr.

Juste, une fois de plus, fais avec moi comme tu le fais chaque nuit. Enlève ton sourire et pleure dans mes bras. Et ne me haït pas. Ne me haït pas. Ne me haït pas. Ne me haït pas. Ne m'en veux pas.

Toute la nuit je t'ai parlé. Pour une fois, tu ne t'es pas réveillé la nuit. Je vois déjà le point du jour. Les rayons du soleil percent les voiles aux fenêtres de mille et une lumières. Elles jouent sur les murs avec les ombres. Je ne vois plus que toi. Je ne vois toujours que toi. Les milles feux qui s'allument et se mouvent sur ton visage. Ta peau s'illumine malgré ta pâleur. Ta respiration est régulière mais la mienne est saccadée devant ta beauté. Ton souffle caresse mon épaule. Tu es resté dans mes bras toute la nuit. Et j'aime ça.

Il ne reste plus qu'une heure. Une heure avant l'attaque du château. Je me lève. Je te laisse ici. Il faut que je me prépare mais j'ai mal au cœur. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul ici. J'ai demandé à Luna, Neville, Fred et George de venir plus tôt. Ils vont rester avec toi. J'ai toujours mal au cœur. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune raison. Je vais torturer puis tuer tous tes anciens bourreaux. Je sors.

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai souffert de laisser dans cette chambre. Lorsque j'ai fermé la porte, j'ai regardé quelques instant dans l'ouverture. Je t'ai vu. Abandonné sur les draps. Tu t'es détourné de moi. Mon s'est serré. J'en suis sûr maintenant, tu vas m'en vouloir. Tu vas me haïr. Pourtant j'ai passé la nuit à te demander l'inverse, à t'implorer pour cela.

La porte est fermé maintenant. Je suis devant. J'attends tes amis. Tiens bon. Tu verras, après aujourd'hui, tu ne souffriras plus. Les voila qui arrivent après une vingtaine de minutes d'attentes. Ils rentrent. Je n'ai pas osé regarder ton visage à travers la porte. Je leur ais demandé d'être silencieux pour ne pas te réveiller. Je sais que tu dors encore. Le sort que je t'ai jeté juste avant de sortir tiendra encore tout au plus une demi-heure de plus. Dès qu'ils sont rentrés, dès qu'ils ont fermé la porte, j'ai prononcé les mots qui ont scellé le destin du château et de ses habitants. Le sauveur ne pourra pas sortir de sa chambre avant la fin du massacre.

Je rejoins les portes du château. Mon maître, tu le connais, il ne veux rentré ici que par la porte principale. Il ne veux pas paraître peureux. Il arrive. C'est étrange, il n'affiche pas le sourire que je pensais le voir arborer pour l'occasion. J'en serais presque déçu. Je crois que lui aussi à un mauvais pressentiment. Devrait-on arrêter? Non. C'est déjà trop tard. Tu es déjà enfermé.

J'entends un premier cris. Un jeune première année de Poufsouffles est sortit trop tôt dans la cour. Le signal est donné, les mangemorts arrivent. Il sont nombreux, plus nombreux que les journaux ne le disent. Après tout, nombre de journaux sont de notre côté. Dans la grande salle, Severus et Lupin ont figé un grand nombre d'élèves. Je leur demande de m'aider. Je veux rassembler tes tortionnaires pour les faire souffrir une fois la victoire acquise.

On sort les autres dans la cour. Ici, un groupe de mangemorts s'occupent de les retenir et d'empêcher qu'ils s'échappent en les attachant. Ils ne nous prendrons donc pas à revers. J'ai vu l'un d'entre eux s'échapper. Je les suivis en marchant. Lorsque je l'ai vu tourner à un angle et courir dans la direction où tu te trouves, je l'ai poursuivit. Même inconsciemment, il doit chercher ton aide. Je ne veux pas que tu entendes trop de cris, il faut éviter ça. Je lui ai coupé la gorge avant qu'il n'hurle.

Pourtant je suis persuadé que je t'ai entendu refouler un sanglot lorsqu'au moment de mourir, son dernier soupir n'a été qu'un borborygme étouffé par le sang qui envahissait sa gorge. Le sors a cessé depuis longtemps. Tu es réveillé. Pour entendre ce son, tu dois être collé à la porte. Pardonne moi. Je vais surveiller ce couloir pour éviter que tu n'ai à entendre trop de cris. Si quelqu'un approche, il n'aura pas le temps d'appeler l'aide que tu ne peut pas leur apporter, que tu ne dois pas leur apporter. Ils ne feraient que te faire souffrir.

Je me demande tout de même pourquoi tu es contre la porte. Pourquoi, les jumeaux, ne te tiennent-ils pas occupé avec leurs blagues? Pourquoi, Neville, ne te tire-t-il pas loin de la porte? Pourquoi, Luna, ne divague-t-elle pas sur ta ressemblance avec l'ange Gabriel? Elle pourrait te faire oublier ce qu'il se passe au château. Les as-tu stupéfixié pour qu'ils ne voient pas couler les larmes que tu retiens depuis le grand-saut?

En me collant dos à cette porte, je t'entends pleurer et j'imagine ces magnifiques perles de souffrances rouler sur tes joues de nacre creuse. J'ai jeté un sort de silence. Tu n'entendras plus rien mais moi si. J'aurais du y penser plus tôt. C'est fou comme les choses les plus simples sont parfois les plus dur à faire.

Le maître vient de passer en suivant un groupe de personne. Je suis certain que si tu voyais le sang maculer les murs, tu t'évanouirais. Tu dois avoir un don inné. J'en suis certain aussi. Tu as du naturellement enlever mon sort sans t'en apercevoir. Depuis longtemps, ta magie est doté d'une vie. Elle agit parfois sans que tu ne le veuilles mais toujours pour ta protection. Elle annule les sort qui te touche et qui pourrait te nuire. Cette fois-ci, ce don te fais plus de mal que de bien. Dès que le maître a commencé à les tuer, tes sanglots ont augmenté. Je ne peux décemment pas te demander d'arrêter de pleurer.

Moi-même, pour une fois, je ne pleure pas. Serait-ce parce que tu te laisses enfin aller? J'ai le cœur serré. Encore une fois, j'aimerais que tu enlève ton sourire, et je sais en le disant qu'il n'est déjà plus, je voudrai que tu pleure dans mes bras mais pour une fois ce n'est pas possible. Et je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas franchir cette porte. Pas maintenant. Ce soir ou cette nuit, si je n'ai pas le courage de t'affronter avant. Peut-être même demain.

Le maître s'est adossé au mur d'en face. Assis au sol, il nous regarde comme si la porte n'existait pas. Ou plutôt il la fixe des yeux, des yeux à la fois vides et emplis de sentiments mitigés et litigieux.

Un regard. Doux comme amoureux. Triste comme chagriné. Peiné comme attendrit. Haineux comme venimeux. Caressant comme une mère. Apaisant comme une sœur. Rassurant comme un père. Puissant comme un frère. Mélancolique comme du vécu. Lascif comme impuissant. Fort comme résistant. Faible comme absent.

Un regard. Pleurant sans une larme. Souriant comme incapable. Sérieux comme coupable. Amusé comme meurtrit. Terrifié comme transit. Aimable comme accueillant. Prévenant comme bienveillant. Pénétrant comme enchanté. Paisible comme serein. Incompris comme étrangé. Curieux comme plaintif. Calmant comme un sédatif.

Ce regard est énigmatique comme poétique et presque hypnotique et moi, devant ce regard, je me sens dénué de toutes souffrances comme s'il m'enlevait la douleur de ne rien pouvoir faire ainsi que cette peur de trop en faire pour rien. Car j'ai toujours eu cette impression que je faisais semblant de souffrir espérant attirer l'attention pour me faire consolé. Mais ce regard me dit que j'ai raison, que je souffre et toi plus encore que moi, qu'il faut attirer l'attention sur ton manque d'affection.

Alors je verse des larmes silencieuses. Et comme toi, tu m'entends aussi, tes pleures redoubles. Lui, il soupir. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il sait que rien, jamais, ne nous apaisera. Il sais que c'est fini. Entre nous tout est défini: la douleur, l'absence, l'inconfort, la malchance. Le destin n'y changera rien. L'histoire est déjà écrite, elle est finit dans les cieux. Elle se déroule encore ici et moi, je la finirais ce soir comme il est prévu. Ce soir, le dernier cap va être franchit. La liberté va arriver. Je crois que j'ai peur. De toi. De moi. S'il se passait quelque-chose d'imprévu dans notre histoire. Tu défis toujours l'ordre des choses mais cette fois ne change pas la fin.

On attend dans ce couloir la fin qui approche. Dumbledor arrive par ici. Bientôt ce sera finit. Il en a prit du temps tout de même alors que ces élèves se font tuer. Mon maître me regarde. J'acquiesce, j'ai compris. Je ne lui laisserais pas la chance d'ouvrir ta porte, d'accomplir ton faux destin écrit dans cette ignoble histoire. Il ne pourra pas te rendre responsable de toutes ces morts. Je te protégerais. Tu ne mourras pas pour leur cause.

Alors je le sais, quand tout sera finit, tu ne souriras plus pour rien et j'espère que tu pleureras dans mes bras quand tu auras du chagrin. Ensuite je ferais reprendre goût à la vie et tu souriras à nouveau.

Je tremble en silence sous leur puissance. Tu étais plus fort qu'eux ou plutôt tu l'es encore. Mais tu ne te sers maintenant de ta magie que comme un cache misère. Pourquoi t'es-tu obstiner à cacher ton apparence? Tes pouvoirs? Tes sentiments? Tes larmes? Pourquoi n'avoir joyeusement donné que ton accort? Pourquoi n'avoir affiché qu'une apparence trompeuse? Un sourire enjôleur?

Me l'expliqueras-tu après leur combat? Pourquoi te bas-tu? M'expliqueras-tu d'où vient ta force? Leur force vient de la haine pour l'un et du mensonge pour l'autre. Mon maître hait beaucoup de personne avec une haine d'une force incroyable. Le directeur met au monde entier et manipule son entourage comme des pièces sur un échiquier. C'est le combat du mal contre le mal. L'un justifie ses actions par le bien. L'autre ne justifie rien et explique simplement ses actes par de forts sentiments et une idéologie quelque peu déraisonné.

Lequel des deux à le plus tord? Lequel est le mois en faute? D'ici je n'en sais rien. Je crois juste en mon maître. Le monde quasi-entier croit en Dumbledor. Pourtant tout le monde, le peuple entier de sorcier croit en toi. Alors ils devraient croire en ce que tu crois. Mais tu ne crois pus en rien. Ou crois-tu en les deux? Celui qui t'héberge après t'avoir sortit des tortures où il t'avait jeté. Et l'autre qui t'héberge sous certaines conditions mais qui pleures pour toi et ne te trahira pas. Jamais. En sachant tout cela, moi qui ne savait pas qui était le plus en faute, je condamne ce fou, ce vieux menteur, ce connard manipulateur.

Le combat fait rage. je peine à rester debout sous les coups. La magie frappe les murs alentours, certains se brisent comme du verre. Mais pas ceux qui sont dans notre direction, j'ai levé un bouclier pour protéger la porte et les murs. Ce vieux attaque en traitre dans notre direction et mon maître nous protège. Pendant qu'il est occupé, le con attaque dans sa direction.

C'est triste mon ange. Je me sens si loin de toi. Ce n'est pas une simple porte qui nous sépare mais un univers entier, sombre. Le tien. le mien. Ta douleur. Ma rancœur. C'est aussi et surtout un univers enchanté où tu pardonnes tout. Je ne pardonne rien. Nous sommes si différent. Tu es brun, je suis blond. Tu était mâte de peau, moi, j'étais blême. Tu devenu trop pale et la guerre ma rendu plus bronzé. Tes yeux verts, mes yeux argents. Toi petit, moi grand. Toi qui souris, moi qui fait la gueule. Toi qui devrais pleurer et moi qui devrais rire quand tu souffres. Toi l'ange, moi le démon. Toi et ton apparence démoniaque, moi et mon apparence angélique. Moi lâche et toi martyre. Toi héro et moi serviteur d'un maître. Toi qui te laisses faire par la foule et moi qui manipule la société.

Tout nous sépare sauf ton sourire et mes larmes. Je te l'ai répété souvent: enlève ton sourire et pleure dans mes bras. Tu ne l'as fait qu'une fois. Le reste du temps, j'ai pleuré pour toi. Si longtemps. Si souvent.

Ne m'en veux pas! Si demain tu vois tout ce sang sur les murs, ne m'en veux pas. Si cette nuit tu entends des cris dans tes rêves, dans tes cauchemars, ne m'en veux pas. Si maintenant, tu pleures à chaudes larmes, ne m'en veux pas. Ne me hais pas!

Je t'en pris arrête.

Cesse de me supplier. Je n'ouvrirais pas la porte.

Ni pour que tu sortes ni pour que je rentre. Je n'ouvrirai qu'une fois fini.

Je t'en pris arrête. Ne me supplie pas.

Non. Ne pleure pas. Pas quand je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras.

Ne me dis cela. Arrête je t'en pris.

Ne me le répète pas. Je ne suis pas lâche. Je n'ai pas peur de te faire face.

Je te protège de toutes mes forces.

Ne le dis pas ainsi. Pas avec la voix cassée. Non, je ne suis pas un monstre.

Je le fais pour toi. Pour te libérer. Arrête, je t'en supplie.

Arrête. je ne t'ai pas enfermer, je ne t'ai pas enlevé ta liberté.

Je ne t'ai pas privé de tes choix. Je te les ais facilité.

Pitié arrête, tais-toi. Je sais que tu m'en veux.

Je le sais. C'est évident. Mais ne me hait pas.

Je sais que tu y as déjà pensé toi aussi.

Arrête de dire ça. Je ne t'accuses pas.

Tu n'es pas en tord, je le sais. C'est ce que je dis.

Arrête. Non, tu ne me hait pas. Tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime.

Non. Ne me fait pas chanter. Je ne t'ouvrirais pas même pour te prouver que je t'aime.

Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Jamais je ne t'ouvrirai la porte pour que tu te fasses tuer vu comme tu es faible.

Tais-toi. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, voila longtemps que je t'aurais rejoint.

Je te serrerais dans mes bras si fort que tu ne pourrais plus respirer et tu ne douteras plus de mon amour.

Je t'aurais dit à quel point je t'aime.

Tu m'aurais remercié d'avoir torturé tes geôliers.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Alors ne m'en veux pas. Ne me hait pas.

Cesse de me supplier. Ne susurre pas ces mots, ça ne servira à rien.

Tant que ce n'est pas finit, tant que l'un d'eux ne sera pas mort, tant que je n'aurais torturé et tué ceux qui sont rassemblé dans la cour, tu ne sortiras pas.

Comprends moi comme je te comprends.

Il est mort.

Tu ne dis plus rien. Je crois que tu ne respires plus. Tu dois chercher une réponse à ta question, une suite à ma phrase. Qui est mort? Si c'était le directeur. Où ira-tu vivre après? Comment poursuivras-tu tes études? Si c'était mon maître. Seras-tu encore maltraité? Auras-tu de nouvelles cicatrices? Je n'ose pas te répondre.

Enfin, Il est mort. Dumbledor.C'est fini, tu ne souffrira plus. C'est bon, respire.

Mon maître arrive. Je me pousse. il cale sa tête à la porte. Lui aussi te le dis.

C'est fini. Il ne t'embêteras plus. Tu ne subiras plus jamais ça. Libère toi, pleure. Puis, n'y pense plus. Oublis. Si tu le souhaites, je peux te faire définitivement tout oublier. Tu ne t'en rappelleras plus. Tu pourras vivre normalement, comme tout le monde. Tu ne te retourneras plus jamais au moindre claquement de porte. On ne lèveras plus jamais la main sur toi. Nous te protégerons. Severus, Lupin, Tes amis, Draco et moi. On te donnera tout ce que tu souhaites. C'est fini. je t'en pris, oublis. Prends ton temps. On viendra t'ouvrir ce soir. Quand on aura tué et torturé tous les imbéciles qui se servent de toi. J'espère que tu réussiras. Sinon, n'hésite pas. Pleure et appelle moi, appelle Draco. Appelle-le, il le mérite. Toi aussi, tu le mérites, demandes l'aide dont tu as besoin. Je viendrais t'ouvrir ne t'inquiète pas. Rassure toi. Défige tes amis une fois que tes larmes se seront taries. ne leur montre pas. la souffrances se communiques alors ne leur montre pas. Ainsi, tu résisteras. tu survivras comme l'éternel survivant que tu es. L'ange éternel.

Nous descendons. Tu me fais de la peine.

Jamais, je n'ai torturé des personnes avec autant de haine et de désespoir. Lui aussi, il s'en donne à cœur joie. Leurs cris portent loin. Peut-être les entends-tu. Je n'y fais pas attention. Je suis trop absorber. La torture dure longtemps. Suffisamment longtemps pour nous soulager. Même Lupin y prend part. Je comprend pourquoi on dit que les loups sont protecteur avec leurs louveteaux. On les achève.

Puis on remonte les couloirs jusque devant la porte. Mon cœur s'emballe, on entend des sanglots. Pas les tiens. J'ouvre rapidement la porte et le mauvais pressentiments que nous avions se révèle juste. Il fait nuit et la lune éclaire le tableau le plus beau et le plus mélancolique que je n'ai jamais vu.

Tu es étendus sur les draps, les cheveux épars autour de ton visage font ressortir ta pâleur. Le sang qui coule de tes poignées teinte les draps vert d'écarlate. Tu avais emprunté une de mes robes de sorciers, la blanche, celle réservé au cérémonie. Tes amis t'entourent et pleure mais ils n'osent ni te toucher ni même s'approcher de toi comme pour éviter de prendre conscience de la réalité.Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas empêché de faire cela? Les as-tu stupéfixié le plus longtemps que tu le pouvait? Idiot.

Dans ta main, tu tiens un bout de papier plié. Je le prend et le lis.

_Suis-je réellement un ange éternel? Suis-je ne serait-ce qu'un ange? Ou suis-je ne serait-ce qu'éternel? Je n'y crois lus mais j'aimerais l'être_.

Lorsque je dis ces mots Luna entre en transe. Elle s'approche de toi. J'essaie de l'arrêter mais Neville me dis que elle es l'incarnation de ta magie. Si j'avais su que ta magie étais aussi étrange... Tu n'es pas tout à fait mort alors. Oui, tu respire encore, difficilement. Nous entends-tu? Ils pleurent. Pas moi. Mais on ne peut toujours rien faire tu as déjà perdu trop de sang. Luna semble complétement ailleurs. Elle a toujours eu cet air. Peut-être été-t-elle trop concentré à te soigné pour être concentré sur autre chose. Elle répète inlassablement qu'elle va réaliser ton rêve. Ta magie est extrêmement protectrice et aimante avec toi Harry. Le savais-tu? Comment as-tu fais tout à l'heure pour stupéfixier ta propre magie?

Luna sort de sa transe. On peut voir son magnifique tableau. Elle a peint des ailes derrière toi avec ton sang. Je comprends pourquoi elle disait tout le temps que tu ressemblait à l'ange Gabriel. Il n'y a que tes cheveux bruns qui sont différent. Elle disparait en poussière de magie et retourne à l'intérieur de toi. Tu t'illumine quelques instants.

En te regardant de plus près, je vois les sillons de larmes sur tes joues et les quelques-unes encore coincé dans tes cils mais tu ne pleure plus. Tu es libre. Je le sais. Je t'embrasse. Tu souris. Tu bouge les lèvres. Je sais ce que tu vas dire.

Non, tais-toi. Ne me dis pas ça. Chuuut. Tais-toi. Arrête.

Je t'aime.

NON. TU NE M'AIMES PAS! SI TU M'AIMAIS, TU NE M'AURAIS JAMAIS LAISSER SEUL DANS CE MONDE! TU AURAIS EFFACÉ TON SOURIRE! TU AURAIS PLEURÉ DANS MES BRAS!

Je pleure. Je te prends dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas le cœur serré comme d'habitude. Il est brisé. Tu es définitivement mort maintenant. Et moi, je pleure et je répète ces mots inlassablement.

Moi aussi, je t'aime alors enlève ton sourire et pleure dans mes bras mais ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisse pas. Enlève ton sourire. Pleure dans mes bras. Je t'aime. Je t'en pris. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime alors enlève ton sourire et pleure dans mes bras mais ne me laisse pas.

Mon maître réalise ton souhait. Tu seras éternellement un ange. Il te jette un sort de stase. Nous sommes tous effondré.

Jamais la vie n'a été si cruel avec une personne. Avec un ange.

Severus vient d'arriver avec Lupin. Ils ont tout compris. Ils s'effondrent tous au sol.

* * *

En cette nuit. L'univers pleure. Le ciel est dégagé et la lune implore la magie de ses rayons argentés. Qu'implore-telle? Les étoiles scintillent et font entendre une douce mélodie, implorant la magie. Le château est silencieux, il implore aussi dans un sens la magie qui le fait vivre. Celui qui faisait tourner le monde vient de mourir. L'enfant de Gabriel et de Satan est mort. Pourquoi lorsque l'on défit les Dieux, rien ne se passe comme prévu? Les Dieux aussi regrette le destin qu'ils ont attribué à ce jeune homme. Ils implorent comme ils peuvent la magie de réparé leurs erreurs. La magie est au dessus de tout. Mais la magie ne peut pas inverser le temps. Alors, elle transgresse les règles pour son fils adoptif. La magie se déchaine et fige la pièce où ils sont tous. L'ange éternel existe donc bien maintenant. La lune veille sur ces personnes. Les étoiles chantent pour elles. Le château condamne la pièce pour qu'elles ne soient jamais dérangé. Les dieux créent des légendes sur eux pour que tous s'en rappellent et ils se rappellerons tous...

De cet ange éternel. Fils de Gabriel et de Satan. Chéri des Dieux, de l'univers et de la magie. Qui mourut pour être libéré de son destin et de son passé. Entouré de son amant pleurant et compréhensif. De son maître cruel mais plein d'affection. De son professeur honnit mais qui le sauvait toujours dans l'ombre. D'un loup féroce qui protège son nourrisson. Des jumeaux qui faisaient fleurir son sourire lorsque la peine prenait le pas sur sa gaieté. De l'herboriste au grand cœur qui le surveillait de loin.

Tous se souviendront des circonstances de sa mort. De sa vie. Et de l'amour constant de son entourage.

Tous se souviendront de ses mots écrit sur un papier. Dernière question d'un condamné. Dernier rêve d'un martyre. Rêve devenue réalité.

Se souviendront-ils cependant qu'il n'est pas donné à tous de faire des choix aussi dur? Comprendront-ils l'importance de se souvenir? Non. Mais la magie, l'univers, Gabriel et Satan s'en souviendront eux. Et si tous ne s'en rappelle pas...

Ils leurs feront regretter.

* * *

**Lecteurs (ils sont rares)/ Lectrices (j'espère nombreuses):**

Alors, ça vous plait? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce qui ne va pas et ce qui vous plait!

Sinon, je vous conseil les fics de **KATANA 00** c'est une auteure géniale alors allez lire ses fics! Elle est dans mes favoris et toutes ses fics aussi!

La page d'après n'est pas un chapitre mais la réponse au review que l'on m'envoie, je l'update au fur-et-à-mesure!

**Dédicace spéciale à ma petite Kat ;) qui m'a donner un putain de coup de pied au cul!  
**

**Ma petite kat, bien à toi:**

Tu vois que j'ai bossé! (enfin pas en cour...)

Maintenant c'est ton tour de t'y mettre même si tu bosses toujours plus que moi! ;)

C'est fini les vacances de fanfiction! Il faut s'y remettre!

Croquette en Direct Live!


	2. RAR

**Réponse à la Review:**

**Jun:** Merci beaucoup. Je suis super contente que tu me dises que tu as pleuré. Vraiment! Et merci aussi pour le compliment! Je dirais juste que j'aime bien aussi Breathe me!


End file.
